The Zoidian Princess
by OC Starbuddy
Summary: A/U, Zoids CC characters live a "regular" life in the land of Luna Ridge until the Queen sends Van and Fiona on a strange mission... PG-13 for soon to be mild language.
1. The Fae

Arizda: Hi there, everyone! I have decided to write another Zoids ficcy to keep me on track of the one that I've already got goin'. This one is in Zoids CC, and it takes place in an A/U. The main characters, Raven, Van, etc... are still young like they are in the beginning of the Zoids saga. Oh yes, and if you ever want to submit a character for me to use in a story, and I'm not saying that it's guaranteed anymore, but if you do, just e-mail it to me at fluffychicken@survivormail.com , or give it to me in a review. If there seems to be information missing from what I need, I'll let you know between each chapter, or if it's in an e-mail, I'l reply to you. NEway... *ahem*... what kind of things shall I pass out at the beginning n' end of each chapter? I think I'll start with the much neglected Kudo Bars! Snacks improve and liquidy beverages come along as the popularity of this fic increases...! So... don't ignore this! Hehe! **passes out Kudo Bars** ON WIT DA FICCY!  
DISCLAIMER: No... I DO NOT OWN ZOIDS! I MAKE NO MONEY FROM WRITING FICCIES! I MAKE NO MONEY PERIOD! So sue me... and you'll get NOTHING. Well... really, you don't have a reason to sue me... but NEway... ON WIT DA FICCY!  
*:-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-:*  
...... And on, and on, and on... And on, as we go... Through the morning haze, And the fresh, dewy mist.  
Each day anew, we progress, Through an unwanted story... And as the plot thickens, Relationships tighten, and anger flows... So before your emotions snow, Let the setting make your heart glow, Shall the unwanted story Make something of the burden You recognize as life... And to someone else, may you share the story...  
~By April Gallaty (2003)  
'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'  
"Oh, Zeke... I don't believe this!"  
  
The sound of Van's whiny voice trailing through the desert of the Luna Ridge Mainland didn't even phase Fiona. For some strange reason, she was able to bear it, and yet no one could understand why! WHY!? She just seemed to giggle at his frustration and stress.  
  
"How can you be so happy, Fiona?" Van asked. Fiona didn't say much in response to this, and tried to keep that strange, calm, girlish air about her.  
  
"Who said I was happy?" she said in return. Van sighed. Who knew that looking for someone could be so HARD...?  
  
"Hey... just who is this girl we're supposed to find?" Van asked.  
  
"The Queen said that she was a mystic Fae..." Fiona replied, mysteriously. Van cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Well.. just what is a Fae supposed to look like?" he asked. Fiona shrugged.  
  
"Queen Mesymphenie said that she would just look like a normal person. She didn't give us any detials to start off with... and I guess that she will, soon. Any ideas why she wants this girl?" Fiona wondered.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that we were the only two willing people on Luna Ridge willing to go look for her. Hey, why do you think that is?"  
  
"Well... we ARE orphans... I suppose that if we had a family... it wouldn't have been so easy," Fiona answered. Fiona couldn't even remember what her actual family was like, or if she HAD a family. One of her strange and absurd beliefs was that she came from an egg. She never remembered much, anyway. Van, on the other hand, had a sister who was hardly ever around, and lived in the spooky old village on the Luna Ridge Mainland, and was always taunted by two of the village girls, Talgene and Rosa. As nice as they were, they never left him alone. Van was also very popular with the nobles around Luna Ridge, and was a best friend of Fiona.  
  
The Luna Ridge Mainland was a small island on the huge world of Siopenne. Neighboring it was the Kzastran Mainland and El'Berue, both being large islands, but having totally different cultures. Luna Ridge had a village, a city, a castle, and a tower. The tower was secluded in lands that no one ever dared to pass, and the castle was just beyond the friendly city that everyone loved, but no one could afford. The noblemen and noblewomen in Luna Ridge had large duties, and seemed to have a large amount on their hands with this "Fae" and all...  
  
"You know..." Fiona started, trying to start a conversation, "It's funny how that there are almost no zoids nowadays. You're lucky to see one, is the saying!" Van just shrugged with disappointment.  
  
"Ah, well... you know what else they say?" he asked.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"The more ya look for it, the closer it comes!" Van gave a hearty laugh, while his organoid, Zeke, trailed behind him without a clue.  
  
"I'm sure that there were days that, despite how rare that they are, almost everyone had an organoid of their own!" Fiona said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm happy to have one, and Zeke's my pal! You don't see ME complaining!" Van shouted, happily!  
  
"I did, not too long ago," Fiona replied. Van simply ignored her, and contiued his hearty walk next to Fiona.  
  
"Fiona...?"  
  
"Yes, Van?"  
  
"What's a Fae? Fiona slapped her forehead.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you accepted this mission of 'going to find a mystical Fae', when don't even know what a Fae IS!?" she shouted. Van meekly nodded. "Oh, wow... well... in Siopenne, a Fae is a being with a lot of power, even though they're as fragile as faeries..." Van listened with rapt attention, unusually. "...And there are different types of Faes, depending on where they reside. There are ocean-dwelling faes, called Sea Faes, and volcano-dwelling faes called Fire Faes, and even faes that live by the clouds, and in the air, called Wind Faes. The types go on and on, but there are special faes that have all of the power combined in these different types of faes. They're called Celestial Faes, or, to some, Happy Faes!" Fiona explained.  
  
"Is that what we're looking for?" Van asked.  
  
"Yes, it is!" Fiona replied. "And Queen Mesymphenie said that if we find her, she will be quite mysterious, and no matter how hard we try, we won't be able to get her to fit in!"  
  
"Well, as far as a description, that's a start... I guess..." Van sighed. "Hey, Fiona? What if someone else finds the Fae that we're looking for?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Van! Any type of Fae is extremely rare, and I doubt that anyone will stumble across one! It hasn't been done for nearly a hundred years!" Fiona said.  
  
"Oh... okay. It's strange that we're taking up this mission, then!"  
  
"I guess so...!"  
::  
The Aristocratic Queen Mesymphenie was one of the most tolerant people anyone could know, but today just wasn't her day, and all of the nobles, and even the young Monarchs could tell. The oldest of the Monarchs, 16-year-old Prince Shigeru, was the first to speak up about it... to another noble, that is.  
  
"Irvine!" the young prince bellowed throughout the Zoid hangars in the castle. Shigeru was one of the strangest prince's that had ever been held at the castle, but he was liked almost more than all of his other brothers and sisters. He was remarkably pale, despite how sunny, warm, and tropical the Luna Ridge Mainland was. He had glossy, black hair, and these pale, baby blue eyes that could get anyone's attention.  
  
Another noble, looking nothing LIKE a nobleman, could be seen walking between a Command Wolf and a Dibison in the hangar, two of the very few zoids existing on the island.  
  
"Yes, Prince?" Irvine answered, tossing his brown hair around for a brief second as Shigeru walked over.  
  
"What are you doing down here?"  
  
"The Queen wanted me to watch down here for Princess Autumn," Irvine answered. Shigeru nodded.  
  
"Hah. What's wrong with the Queen, today?" he asked. "I KNOW that you've noticed. She's not being very calm like she usually is. Especially not with Autumn."  
  
"Well that's because Autumn's just a bitch. But I think it's got something to do with the mission she sent the two village orphans out on," Irvine explained.  
  
"That's another thing... why in the WORLD would she send two orphans instead of two highly trained noblemen out to find something? And HOW IN THE WORLD did you get ahold of that info?! That was CLASSIFIED INFORMATION!" Shigeru shouted, and quickly hushed, for everything in the hangar echoed.  
  
"I overheard Princess Autumn talking about it to Princess Surielle... that's all. That's how anyone ever gets info in this place. Princess Autumn is such a bigmouth..." Irvine said, smugly.  
  
"Yeah, well... that's enough... no more dissing my sister. Stay on duty, as you were told, and I'll see to it that the Queen is alright. She seems awful stressed. And if you do in fact see Autumn around here... pretend like you didn't!" And with that, Shigeru ran off, out of the hangar. Irvine watched him run off, and when he was clearly out of sight, he pulled a small disk from an overlooked pocket. That disk was merely a screen with buttons on the back, and as he pushed buttons, a feminine face appeared on it.  
  
"Hey, Moonbay," Irvine greeted the girl. She smiled.  
  
"Hey!" she replied. "What seems to be the problem? You hardly ever call me unless their's a problem!"  
  
"It's about the Fae..." Irvine answered. The girl called "Moonbay" smirked before giving her full attention. "I didn't get much about it... but when I DO... we'll both go looking for it, alright?"  
  
"Wait, wait... hold on! What DO you know about this Fae? Did the Queen give out orders for it to be searched for, or something?" Moonbay asked.  
  
"Yeah... it's one of those all-powerful Faes! And guess what kind of a party she sent to go look for it!"  
  
"Who did she send out?"  
  
"A pair of KIDS..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Moonbay shouted. "That's RIDICULOUS! I'm sure that those kids aren't the ONLY search team..."  
  
"From what I've heard, yeah, those are the only people given orders to search for the Fae," Irvine replied.  
  
"Well, maybe you just haven't heard the whole story!" Moonbay said.  
  
"Or, maybe, the Queen has lost it..." Irvine added.  
  
"Yeah, that could be it, too..." Moonbay agreed. "But what are WE going to do about it?"  
  
"We WANT that Fae. She's got power that we need in order to trade with the Queen. You know what we need!" Irvine answered.  
  
"Yeah... I do..." Moonbay sighed. "I doubt that we're goint to get it, though!"  
  
"Don't doubt! Anyway... I'm going to be in the hangar, pretending to watch for Princess Autumn.  
  
"Haaaaaave fuuuunnn!" Moonbay said in a sing-song voice, giggling as the screen was turned off, and the conversation between her and Irvine was lost.  
:  
Arizda: Yo! How did you like it? I thought that seemed kind of weird, but then again... it IS the first time that I've written anything A/U-like. The storyline is very different, and it might seem very blurry right now, but all of my beginnings are. Expect the fic to become much clearer as it goes on! **passes out Kudo Bars** NOW... it's time to read and review! Flames will be used to toast marshmallows. Marshmallows will be used to make s'mores. S'mores will be eaten by my black ostrich/dragon hybrid of an organoid, Pilfred!  
  
Pilfred: EEEEEEEEEESSK! **nibbles at 'j00!**  
  
Arizda: NOW, read and review! THANK YOU EVERYONE! 


	2. Moonbay and the Obelisk

Arizda: Hi there!  
  
Pilfred: SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEK!  
  
Arizda: Yess... I hope that ya'll like this thing, because I've never really written anything like it, before. NOW... where did we leave off...? AAAHHH YESSS... what is up with this mysterious Fae thing that the Queen sent Van and Fiona off to? And what about Irvine and Moonbay? What about them? And we can't forget about lil' ole Shigeru. What will he do? And will Princess Autumn make an appearance? WELL AH GUESS THAT YER JUST GONNA HAVE TO READ AND FIND OUT! **passes out Kudo bars** ON WIT DA FICCY!  
Disclaimer: Yo, yo, YO, I don't own Zoids, but I do own my original characters, including the queen, the monarchs, teh Fae, Luna Ridge Mainland, and other random original stuff that I made up. NOW... ON WIT DA FICCY!!! HERE WE GOOO!!!  
  
:-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-:  
"Yay... whee..." "Onward ho, to this journey of doom and failure... of which we have no information on..." "Yay... whee..."  
  
"Oh, Van, cut it out!"  
  
Despite the fact that it was hard to get Fiona in a cranky mood, she WAS, and Van's constant complaining and unenthusiastic, sarcastic cheering wasn't making it any more bearable, either.  
  
"Rrrhhaa!" Zeke spoke up after about an hour of walking through the desert. It seemed as though he was the only one who noticed the small little concrete obelisk about 200 yards ahead of them. Van hung his head low as he slowly walked, with a groggy attitude, leaving Fiona to clomp her feet through the sand, but still keeping a lively pace. Van's head swung up when Zeke began to run past him.  
  
"H-hey, Zeke, where are ya goin'!?" he shouted through the hot air, starting to run after him.  
  
"Wait for me!" Fiona cried, running after the organoid and his boy.  
  
:-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-:  
  
The three had reached the small, ancient, stone building, and it was placed convinently next to a large body of water. UNconviently, that large body of water was the ocean.  
  
"Aww man! This water is undrinkable!" Van whined. "Hey... Fiona...?"  
  
"Yes, Van...?"  
  
"Do you think Faes would live somewhere like this...?" he asked.  
  
"Well... we'll just have to go inside, now won't we?" she asked, and giggled, despite how parched and dry her throat was from the run. Zeke pushed the large, stone door aside, and the three walked inside the pitch black stone building.  
  
There was loud, distinct sound that Fiona could note to be fast-paced rushing water. She was sure that Van could notice it, he just refused to say anything about it, and Zeke was still looking every which way to find out where it was coming from.  
"Hi, there," came a voice.  
  
Zeke and Fiona quickly turned around, while Van took his sweet, precious time.  
  
"What are you guys doing so far from the village?"  
  
It was a girl, much older than Van and Fiona, and she had black hair, and was dressed in much orange.  
  
"U-uh... w-we were sent by Queen Mesymphenie o-on a very important task!" Van answered. The girl made a peculiar grin at his words.  
  
"Aaah, so YOU are the ones the Queen chose to find the Fae. My name is Moonbay," the girl answered. She put her hand out as if to shake hands, but it was so dark, neither Van, Fiona, nor Zeke could tell. Moonbay quickly lit a match, and set a fire to the now-noticeable torches on the walls of the stone building. Van and Fiona turned to their right to see an iron fence beside them, and a canal full of rushing water by that.  
  
"I'm Van, and this is Fiona, and my organoid, Zeke!" Van introduced. "Hey, Moonbay, ya got any water? I'm THIRSTY!" Moonbay laughed and pulled out a large canteen.  
  
"Alright, here you guys go. Just don't drink it all, because I'm depending on that until my partner gets back!" She watched Fiona and Van take turns with the water. "Sooo... where do you guys think you'll have to go to find this Fae?"  
  
"Fiona, were we supposed to tell anyone...?" Van asked, glancing at her.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, I'm not going to let anyone know about this! You can trust me! I run this canal here so people can get to the Kzastran Mainland, and boy, I've never heard a story like this one before!" Moonbay said, anxious to get information Irvine was trying so hard to get.  
  
"Well... you see, Fiona and I have been orphans in the Luna Ridge Village for... well, ever since we can remember. The village sorta watches after us, I guess," Van started. "And then the Queen started having trouble with one of the mainlands farther away. And then, she came to the village in person one day!"  
  
"Ooh, wow, from the sounds of it, that must be really rare!" Moonbay commented.  
  
"Yes! And she said that she was looking for someone perfect for a job of looking for a Fae! She talked to the Village Chieftess, and she decided to make Van and I look for the Fae!" Fiona finished.  
  
"Wow... now why would she pick a couple of kids like you?" Moonbay asked.  
  
"The Village Chieftess said it had something to do with our network of friends..." Van said. It was obvious that that confused Moonbay.  
  
"What he means is that we would be able to befriend the Fae, or at least that's what the Queen says. I guess that the Fae is our age, or something like that," Fiona said.  
  
"All I know is that you all have a big case on your hands! I doubt that you'll get very far with your quest in the Luna Ridge Mainland. I'll tell you what!" That got Van and Fiona's attention. "When you're finished checking the Tower Lands for the Fae, come back here, and I'll give you a free ride to the Kzastran Mainland to resume looking!" Moonbay offered. The kids' eyes widened.  
  
"Really!?" Fiona asked.  
  
"You'd do that for us?!" Van added.  
  
"Oh, of course! This issue has got something major to do with ALL of us here in Luna Ridge. So I'm going to help you guys as much as I can with it. I'm sure my partner can help somehow, too! He's got a zoid!" Moonbay explained, referring to Irvine. She was pretty sure that he wasn't going to be very pleased with the decision that she had made, but he would be happy with all of the information she squeezed out of the two kids.  
  
"Alright then, Van! Let's go to the Tower Lands!" Fiona shouted joyously. Van looked somewhat terrified of the idea.  
  
"T-t-the TOWER L-LANDS!?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, the Tower Lands! Why? You are going with me, aren't you?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Well... it's just that... out of the very few people who have dared to GO there... only one or two people have made it back safely!  
  
"How many people have been to the Tower Lands?" Moonbay asked, curious.  
  
"One or two," Fiona answered, making it sound like Van was pathetic. Moonbay smiled and nodded.  
  
"You see? Faes LIKE places like that! Places where humans haven't been, before! Why don't you go and check in the Tower Lands? Don't worry, you'll be okay!" she assured.  
  
"Well... I guess... but what about the TOWER...? People live there, don't they?" Van asked.  
  
"It's just an old myth. Don't worry about it! Now, you two go and you FIND that Fae!" Moonbay shouted, trying to give them some courage.  
  
"Right!" Fiona said, and grabbed Van's wrist as she ran out of the stone monument with Zeke at her side. As soon as it was clear that they were all out of the place, Moonbay took out her screen disk and called Irvine.  
  
"Hey, Irvine!" she greeted.  
  
"Keep it down, will ya?" Irvine replied.  
  
"Turn down the vol-ume!" Moonbay told him, stupidly. Irvine cocked an eyebrow and did so. "Anyway..."  
  
"Yeah, anyway. What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"I got to talk to those two village orphans who were sent to look for the Fae!" Moonbay answered. "And it turns out that they were picked because the Fae is most likely their age. SO... this is what's happening. They're going to look in the Tower Lands, and then they're going to come back here if they can't find her, so that I can give them a ride to the Kzastran Mainland!"  
  
"What!? Why are you going to help them!?" Irvine shouted. Moonbay sighed.  
  
"BECAUSE...! If they think that we're their friends, we can tag along behind them! If we can see that they're actually getting somewhere with their quest, than we can rush ahead and nab the Fae!" she explained. Irvine smiled at the plan.  
  
"You know, you amaze me, sometimes," he replied.  
  
"Don't I always?" she giggled. He rolled his eyes, and then said his goodbyes. Moonbay did the same, and turned off the screen.  
  
`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`  
  
Arizda: Geez... I'll be happy when I hit a BIG chapter, ya know? ANYWAY... please RxR... **passes out Kudo Bars** and later on, I shall start taking snack requests! Now... what will happen on the way to the Tower Lands...? What will happen IN the Tower Lands? What are they like? Will Irvine decide to follow them there? Fnd out in the next chapter! See ya then!  
  
Pilfred: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSKK!!! 


	3. Greeting of the Crows

Arizda: Yoyoyo! **passes out Kudo bars** Gee, you guys break my heart! Why do I have so little reviews? What's the point of reading a fic on FFnet if you're not going to review? Please be a doll and review! ^_^ It'd really mean a lot to me. ANYWH00... here I am, on chapter three. I've put thought into this, and I'd like the blurriness in the storyline to just go away... I don't know why it's there. But ya know... it'll get better, I promise. Well, let's go on! And all I can say is "lol" to the anon. reviewer to said I made Van all wimpy n' stuff. I just took away his zoid and tried to keep his original personality. Sorry if he sounds wimpy... heh... I'll try to make him look better, okay? And Van is NOT a wimp, so don't worry.  
  
Disclaimer: No, nonono, I don't own crap except for my original characters. Now go away. Booga. Pilfred will eat j00!  
  
Pilfred: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSKKIEESSSSK!  
  
Arizda: Now... ON WIT DA FICCY!  
  
I+=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=+I  
  
The Tower Lands...  
  
...  
  
The most indimidating place on the face of Siopenne, believe it or not (A/N: Think Bermuda Triangle). Their were many myths about it, yet not many people dared to find out if they were true.  
  
And yet, Van and Fiona were suddenly okay with going straight into the lands. Crazy--yes. Smart--not exactly. However, wich Zeke along with them, they seemed pretty confident, and were singing tunes as they walked along the cold, desolate wastelands in cloaks. The Tower wasn't too far away, maybe only 300 yards ahead of them. Van was the first to reach The Tower Gates.  
  
xI/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\Ix   
  
Van, Fiona, and Zeke were all standing at The Tower Gates, wondering what came next. Van began to tap his foot.  
  
"Rha..."  
  
"Hm... you know, I think we should knock," Fiona said, thoughtfully. Van was taken aback by this.  
  
"What!? Are you crazy?! You think we should KNOCK?! Fiona, no one is gonna be in there to answer the door!" he shouted.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right..." Fiona answered. Zeke ignored Van's shouting and pounded on the door with his tail, making an eerie metal-against-metal noise. After that, there was an utter silence, followed by Van's paranoid shout.  
  
"ZEKE! What was that for!? I TOLD YOU THAT NO ONE IS GONNA BE IN THERE!" he shouted. Fiona giggled.  
  
"Then why are you so worried? Who's gonna come and get us for knocking? No one! So come on, let's go find a way to get in!" she said. Right then, as if on cue, the gates opened, very slowly, very loudly.  
  
"W-W-WHAT!??! HOW DID IT DO THAT?!" Van shouted at the top of his lungs, obviously scared out of his mind. A very old, wrinkly, and small figure then creeped out, still hiding partly behind one of the sides of the gate.  
  
"Come in, please," he said, in an old, creaky voice. He had a long, pointy nose, pointy ears, brown skin, a white beard, white eyebrows, and almost no hair, but it was all white. He had a dark blue dot on his face, on each cheeck, and he had a wrinkly old smile. Van screamed. He screamed as loud as he could.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! FIONA, HURRY, RRRRUUUUUUUUUNNN!!!!" he yelled, getting ready to run off, but Zeke held him back. "ZEKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Van obviously knew what was right, but his partners seemed to disagree.  
  
"Van, come on, this nice old man invited us in!" Fiona replied, slowly walking in. Van went hysterical.  
  
"FIONA! It's a trap! DON'T GO IN!"  
  
She went in anyway. After she was in, the old man waited for Zeke and Van to come in before he shut the door. Zeke had to shove his pal in, and he was able to do it, despite how hard Van struggled.  
  
"Have I strangely turned into the only sane person here!?" he bellowed.  
  
"Come. I am Bieldor, of The Crow Tower. You are our guests!" the old man said, beckoning the three guests to follow him.  
  
"Guests? To whom?" Fiona wondered.  
  
"The Crows!" Bieldor croaked. Fiona gave Van a funny look.  
  
"Van... I'm scared now. Who are the Crows?" she whispered.  
  
"There is no need to be frightened. The Crows are not scary people. You shall be pleased to meet them, and they shall be pleased to meet you!" his old voice creaked. Van suddenly remebered the Fae.  
  
"Say... you wouldn't happen to know if a Fae lived here, would you?" he asked. Bieldor laughed.  
  
"My friend, the only things that live here are the Crows and I, and perhaps a few rats. Yet people are always making strange myths about dragons, Faes, and ghosts living here. What poppycock!" he replied. He laughed, spittle flying every-which-way from his mouth. Bieldor walked with the three following him, until he came to a very large, wooden door. He pulled on the very large iron latch, to reveal maybe 20 men just like him sitting at tables, playing poker, or chess, or some other game. Some of them were even arm wrestling.  
  
"Whoa! You know, we really oughta be going now... we've got a Fae to look for!" Van replied, trying to get out of The Tower as soon as possible.  
  
"Nonsense..." Bieldor croaked. "Now, introduce yourselves. This is the Crow Clan! Ness, Kardow, Biazle, these three were wandering the Tower Lands." A tall "Crow" stood up from his game of spoons, one with paler skin, and a strange, pokey beard.  
  
"Aaah... yessss, so three young villagers have decided to get nosy, now have they? My name is Ness," he said.  
  
"Well, you see, it's not quite that we were getting nosy... it's more the fact that we were sent on a mission by Queen Mesymphenie!" Fiona answered.  
  
"Yeah! I'm Van... that's Fiona, and this is Zeke. We were sent fo find a Celestial Fae, and we thought it might be here!" Van spoke up. Another Crow stood up, this time with very dark skin, and hair with more of a brown color to it.  
  
"The Celestial Fae Harbora?" he asked.  
  
"The Celestial Fae Harbora...?" Fiona repeated, not sure if that's what they were looking for or not.  
  
"She has a name?" Van asked.  
  
"Sure, every Fae has a name," the Crow replied. "I'm Kardow. The Celestial Fae Harbora is a newborn Fae. Don't think that us Crows aren't up on things. We know that the Queen wants the Fae."  
  
"Do you know why?" Fiona asked. A third Crow took stand, this time, with the same brown skin Bieldor had, only he had two blue streaks across his face, and pale blue hair, accented with piercing blue eyes.  
  
"The Queen is having a conflict with Kanidoria, one of the bigger islands further away, past the Kzastran and El'Berue Mainland. I'm Biazle. Take your Fae business elsewhere," he said, harshly.  
  
"But wait...!" Fiona cried, before Bieldor rushed her out. "Before we go... can we just ask one more question?"  
  
"Ask away, dear," Ness replied.  
  
"Where could we find Celestial Fae Harbora?" she asked. Ness, Kardow, and Biazle all glanced at each other, and could tell that neither of them knew, and because none of the other Crows had stood up, none of them knew either.  
  
"We don't know. But I doubt that you will find her in the Luna Ridge Mainland..." Ness answered. Fiona frowned and looked down.  
  
"But... you could always try in the Kzastran Mainland. The Gysabra Ruins have still been unexplored to many... your next search should be there," Biazle said.  
  
"Alright!" Van cheered.  
  
"Rhaa!" Zeke added, happy as well.  
  
"Now, off you go. It was nice meeting you, Van, Fiona, and you too, Zeke. We all wish you well on your journey!" Kardow said, holding up a pint. All of the other Crows in the room did, too, and clinked glasses with someone else to show their spirit.  
  
"And before you go..." Ness spoke, taking something from his pocket, "take this. You've been the first visitors in over seventy years. We hope that this will help you." Ness handed Van an old, probably ancient spool of lace. Van stared at it in disbelief.  
  
"How will this help...?" he muttered to himself.  
  
"It will come in handy, trust me. I would not have given it to you if I had known otherwise," Ness reassured. Van, still staring in disbelief, nodded. Fiona looked very grateful, and thought it to be beautiful lacework.  
  
"Thank you so much, and we will not forget to visit you!" she shouted as her, Van, and Zeke were escorted out of The Tower by Bieldor.  
  
"See? There was nothing to be afraid of. The Crows are merely an old, OLD race... they have been forgotten, and long for visitors. They are friendly folk, and see how much help you got?" he replied in an "I-told-ya-so" manner. Van nodded, as if he figured he did get a lot of good out of it. He still didn't know what to do with the lace, though. He simply tucked it away in a sack on his waist.  
  
"Thank you so much, Bieldor!" Fiona shouted once again, and began to walk away with her friends.  
  
*:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:*  
  
"Lace... LACE! Oh come on, it's LACE!" Van said, disappointed. Of course, him and Fiona had been conversing about the old spool of intricately designed lace after they were very far away from The Tower.  
  
"Van, it was nice of them. So what, if it might not ACTUALLY come in handy. It's the thought that counts..." Fiona said. Van shrugged and relented. The two kept walking, but something made Zeke stop. Fiona looked back.  
  
"Hey, Zeke, what's up?" Van asked, turning around.  
  
"Rraah...!" he organoid replied, glancing around. Fiona and Van quickly turned around at a sudden noise, a noise of a zoid's footsteps.  
  
"Alright, someone's here... WHO'S HERE!?" Van shouted.  
  
Of COURSE the answer didn't come until a few minutes later...  
  
"v:~*~*~*~*~*~*~:v"  
  
Arizda: Hmm... gee, how friendly the Crows are. Bieldor scares me, though, lol! Anyway... **passes out Kudo bars**... is there really a zoid following Van, Fiona, and Zeke? If so, who's IN that zoid...? And what the hell is lace gonna do...?! I suppose it won't be thought of for awhile... lol, I had to think of a random item. Well, we'll see it sometime later, I suppose! Well, review, read the next chapter when it's up, and you'll find out! And just to let you know, I'm not a very big Van fan, and I'm NOT a Fiona fan at all... but I try to make them look good, or at least have the personalities that they have in the show. So what if Van acts like an idiot... it's cute. Well, anyway, I must write the next chapter. Talk to ya then! 


End file.
